Take it to the Skies: the 72nd Hunger Games
by CelticGames4
Summary: 24 are put in, only one can win. Will it be the outcast from 1, the big guy from 2, the human calculator from 3, the sweet District 11 12-year old, the 5 boy fighting for a brother, the boy from 6 who lost everything, the popular boy from 8, the conflicting 11 boy, or the tiny 8 girl? The adventure takes off, sky high, and the odds will be in someone's favor: but... WHOSE?
1. Chapter 1

_**TAKE IT TO THE SKIES: the 72**__**nd**__** Hunger Games**_

**MARVEL'S POV**

It's been four years since Gloss won his Games. I thought, back in the time when I was only 10, that the Games wouldn't change him. They have.

Gloss has these crazy parties, and now that I'm 14, my mom's been letting me go. I hang around loss, but sooner or later, he disappears with a girl.

The moral of the story is that I've been spending a lot of time with Jasper lately.

I know it's unfair for me to hate Gloss, but I do.

Jasper and I hang on the couch and play Spin the Bottle, but it's never landed on me before.

Now that my sister Riley is 4 and able to fend for herself a little more, my Mom's been taking the time to make lots of new friends.

Usually I wouldn't give a damn who she hangs out with, but her new best lady-friend is also GLIMMER'S mother.

Ever since Gloss killed her sister Jade in the Games, we've been in the middle of a war.

Our moms make us babysit together. We sit across from each other on the couch, and Riley entertains herself. Then she naps, and I put her to bed. I'll never let that bitch touch my little sister.

Today, though, on my way back home with Riley on my shoulder, I run into Jasper.

"Hey, Marvel! What's up?"

"Hi Jasper." He looks excited.

"Guess who's going to be District 1's male tribute for the 72nd Hunger Games?" he asks, smiling.

"Um-"

"I AM!" he laughs, holding up his hand for a high five.

It takes me a second to process it, but I high five him and smile, "AWESOME!"

Pfft… Yeah right. This is the opposite of awesome… This is a disaster!

"I have to babysit now, but I'll see you around!" I grin convincingly.

He nods, "Good luck! See ya!"

He runs into the Victor's Village, I assume to talk to Gloss.

I tear into the house and sit on the couch.

Glimmer walks in and I stop her before she can even look at Riley, "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP, I am NOT IN THE MOOD."

She sighs, making a face at me, before sitting down and we both just sit in silence and watch the TV.

Together, Flickerman and Templesmith discuss the 72nd Arena. They show highlights from the 71st, pointing out tributes left and right.

"Now, this boy, from District 9, look at that perfect stance," Templesmith points.

"What a fine tribute, indeed, if only he were just a tad more agile."

I sigh, upset and angry for reasons I'm not even sure of. This is going to be a disaster.

**JASPER'S POV**

Now one thing you should know about me, is that my best friend besides Marvel and Gloss is someone who everybody avoids.

I've always had a reputation as a bit of a nerd, with thick glasses and an intelligent dialect, but the main reason that I don't hang out with a lot of girls is simply because of my best friend.

He's been rendered as mentally unstable, which I wouldn't disagree with, but he's really a great listener.

Since he was one of the very numerous… Um… "mistakes," to say it nicely, in District One, his parents have neglected him and never even speak to him.

His Dad opened the dictionary to a random word and that's his name: Kookaburra, but everybody calls him Kook. They all laugh and says it's fitting, but it makes me feel bad.

He's usually a pretty rational person, he can think for himself and make decisions, he knows how to walk and talk and all of that, but he's often in his own world with the birds.

He's never even spoken a word to anyone but me in his whole 18 years of living. And the bullies at school make it even worse.

Today, I find him walking down the town square with a blank expression on his face.

"Hi Kook!"

"Jasper! H-h-h-Hi!"

I think that, if he could use his voice, it would be a very melodious voice.

"What's up?"

"Nothin." He twiddles his thumbs.

"What are you doing?"

"T-Taking my pa-a-arot for a walk," he says, "I-I like ice cream…"

I smile at him, and we link elbows. This is probably my biggest regret: leaving him all by himself.

I know he can survive through it: or at least I sure hope.

"Th-The sky is p-p-p… L-Look'at all th-the birdies!"

Of course, there _are _no birds in the sky. Not even clouds.

Kook doesn't make sense, a lot of the time, but I still like to hang out with him. His way of life is so simple, and he'll listen to what I have to say, even if he can't comprehend it.

I remember, once, when he let the family at the dye shop test their bright green hair dye on him. It's been light green ever since. I think it just highlights his blue eyes.

We walk to the stage together, for the reapings.

I smile, and wink at him and Marvel and Gloss as I finally get my moment of glory, and the whole District goes nuts.


	2. Chapter 2

**FRANCESCA'S POV**

I wake up on a bright District 3 morning and see dark hair hanging over me that tickles my forehead.

"Taaaaaaaannnnner…." I sleepily groan, "What are you doing?" I have to smile at his bright blue eyes, peering down at me.

"Good morning, Freddy!" he smiles.

I giggle sleepily, "Get off me you creeper." We both laugh, and he does climb off of me.

"Did you want to braid my hair?" I ask him. He smiles, "Well… OK!"

"Ugh, it's going to be such a rat's nest. I was up until two in the morning last night studying these equations, and I didn't even think about running a brush down the creature that is my hair."

Tanner laughs, "I'll be gentle, I promise."

I hand him up a brush and he gets to work.

I have fairly long, brown hair, that goes down to my waist. Tanner's only 10, but he's good at braiding it and taking care of it.

If it were me, I'd just never touch my hair; I don't really care how it looks or anything.

"Give me my glasses," I tell him, "And don't you dare touch the lenses."

"Kay."

He hands me the glasses off of my nightstand, and gets back to gently brushing my hair. "Holy moly, Freddy… What did you do?"

"I just went one night without brushing it, geez, you'd think I let a rat crawl up there and have babies!"

He laughs, still working at it, "You're right."

My parents walk in the room just as Tanner has my hair parted down the middle and goes to braid the pigtails.

"What the hell are you doing?" asks my Mom.

"Braiding," Tanner answers simply, focusing on it. "Pull it tight," I remind him in a whisper.

"Why the hell are you doing it?"

"Just 'cause," Tanner says, pulling it tight.

They turn their focus onto me, "And, Francesca, for your reaping present…." My dad says, holding out a box to me. I open it and find a pair of-

"NEW DRUMSTICKS!" my mom cheers.

"New… Drumsticks… Yeah, how original, I never would've guessed."

"Now you can practice even more than before!"

"I'd rather hang out in the slums with William."

That really strikes a nerve with them, my snooty, rich parents. They're both esteemed percussionists, who have traveled the nation on the snare.

"And, you, Tanner Tyson Cooper, need to practice more often!" my mom reminds him.

"But I want to spend time with my friends."

"You can, after you put in an hour a day."

I roll my eyes. It's people like them that make me weep for humanity.

"And I'd rather study," I whine, "The math world needs my talent and brains!"

"And you can go to your little Poor Boy Math World, AFTER you practice!"

I roll my eyes again.

"Where's Brad?" my dad asks, "Now THERE'S a man for you. Tall, handsome, and that boy can really drum."

"Brad smashed my heart into tiny pieces, DAD. And, I don't wanna talk about it."

Tanner puts the last rubber band in my hair and pulls it tight.

"I have to go see William now. Good day to you."

I stomp out of the room.

I huff my way to the slums, where my 6-year-old best friend lives.

"Hi Freddy!" he says, smiling.

"Hi Will! How are you?"

"I'm good. It's finally nice outside."

I nod, "I suppose." I hand him a wad of money, "Take this. Get yourself a meal."

I see Mason, too, walking to the square in his old hoody, jeans, and fingerless gloves.

"Good morning, Mason!"

He waves and keeps walking.

Theo and Nathalia Campbell, two other rich kids who's family is close to mine, wave to me, and I smile and wave back. For being rich, those two aren't exactly terrible…

Then I see Brad walking to the square, and I sneer.

Oh, how I'm sick of seeing him.

Oh, how I'm sick of my parents.

Oh, how I'm sick of this District in general.

I've been thinking… If I were reaped, could I win?

My amazing intellect would send me to the top. I could survive. I could live alone, and take Tanner and William with me. I could do whatever I want.

Yes. I like that.

So, when the time of the reaping finally comes, I shock everyone in the District by running up and shouting at the top of my lungs, "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHIVE'S POV**

It's a horrible day in District 5. It's reaping day.

But… I'm… Not… Nervous… At all….

Ok, yes I am. I'm shaking in my dress shoes.

But, for my brither Ryder, I try to act cool.

I dress up and go to the kitchen, where I meet Ryder.

He's eating cereal, and has the black paint out.

Call us both idiots (a lot of the time, we are) but we have this tradition where, every reaping, we streak black paint on our cheeks.

It symbolizes a will to fight, and to win, and makes us look more courageous even when we're scared.

Finch knocks just as I stick my finger in the little container.

"It's unlocked!" I shout.

She comes in and greets Ryder and me.

I streak the black on my cheeks and run a hand through my hair.

Ryder puts on an elastic headband.

"You look so stupid," Finch teases.

By treating the reapings as a bit of a joke, it takes a lot of the stress off of my poor brother.

This is my last reaping, I'm 18.

This is only his second.

He's smart enough to know the consequences, and isn't excited for the reaping, but it makes me feel good that I can do just a little something for him.

Finch looks just like her sister, Brege, who killed herself by eating nightlock 4 years ago. Her best friend Shanna had died in the Games. She felt guilty. I know the feeling.

How she got it, though, nobody knows.

"I don't care how dumb we look, it makes me ready to kick ass, if I have to."

Whoops. Language.

I hug Finch and Ryder before we split up.

Our escort comes up and greets us.

The girl tribute is picked. Some girl named Bailee, who I don't know.

She looks to be about 15 or so.

Finch tries not to smile, but it's a wonderful feeling to know it's not going to be you who dies an unjustified death in an Arena for another year.

The boy is picked next.

"Ryder Robinson!"

What? No… No, this isn't happening!

I have to do something.

Before I know what I'm doing, I run up past the Peacekeepers.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Ryder stops in his tracks and looks back. He smiles smally.

I smile back confidently as I dramatically walk up to the stage.

"What's your name?"

I flex my muscles as I say, "Chive. Chive Robinson."

"Wonderful enthusiasm! Nice work! Everyone, your DISTRICT FIVE TRIBUTES!"

We shake hands, and I march back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mike's POV**

It's been a while since we talked, hasn't it?

Four years ago, I was here, in District 6, by the market, waiting for Daemien to come out, so that I could tell her that she's OK.

Today, I'm up at dawn.

Hannah's been sleeping in a lot lately, and feeling sick. I think there's some good news on the way.

Her three-year-old daughter Rosy quietly snores.

I miss Daemien. It's eating away at me.

If we were to grow up and get married, we'd technically be related to my good friends, Quinn and Mark.

Wouldn't that be cool?

I'm 18 years old; I have to find that special someone, and fast. Hannah and Liam, Daemien's older sister (who was with her ever since the orphanage) and brother-in-law, are expecting their second child, and Mark is ready to propose to Quinn, his long-time girlfriend.

There's a really long connection and history there, but I don't like to go there.

All I have left is Daemien's little brother from the orphanage, Matheus. But, he's much younger than I am, and Hannah and Liam have pretty much adopted him.

I'm way too old for that.

I've dated countless girls, trying to find… Well.. Mine.

It's ended up in disaster each time.

Why can't I find the one for me? It's tearing me apart.

"Maybe she's just not out there…"

I take a set of keys and go to the blue bug that Daemien always used to marvel at. It's ours now, and I spend a lot of my time driving.

I drive to the edge of 6, where we border 7.

It's a long drive, but worth it.

A long stretch of land covered with trees.

Nobody goes back there but me… I'm almost positive it's illegal.

Everybody's seemed to have forgotten about Daemien and her ally from District 8, Ryan.

I guess that's good but also bad.

I don't know if I should just forget about them, or-

No.

I can't.

They may've all found their happy endings, and been able to forget about the ones who shaped their lives, but I haven't.

Hanna still has Daemien's clip, but she never looks at it.

The pictures are on her wall, but she hasn't had time to think about them.

I think about them every day, and it'll be that way until I get married and become a father.

I can't even imagine who with.

I watch the sunrise and sigh. This is all out of my hands, for now.

On my way home, I hear the song that played at Daemien's funeral service.

It catches me off guard, that's for sure.

I zone out, and can barely see straight.

I swerve the car when I snap back into it.

Nobody drives at dawn, and thank God they don't.

I slam on the brakes, and the force sends me forward.

I hit my head hard off the steering wheel, and again off the seat.

I just lay there, head pulsing.

I lift my head up but it aches violently.

I swerve and jerk, my head hurting even worse. 'Maybe I'll just die now.'

But, by some miracle work, I get home without dying.

'How the hell did I do that-'

I see the angel of Rob, Daemien's district partner in the Games. It's a sight I haven't seen in four years.

Then again, I probably just have a concussion and am hallucinating.

I stumble into the house, where Hannah is up making toast.

"There you are, Mike! I was worried!"

I put my head down on the table, not wanting to do anything but wither up and die.

"Get up!" she says.

"Oh. Yeah."

I try to put the toast in my mouth, over the ringing in my ears and the throbbing of my head.

"Are you OK? OK? OK? OK?" Hannah's voice choes.

I nod, but don't speak.

Before I know it, we're ready for the reapings.

There's only a little ringing now, but my head still hurts.

When they call my name, I walk up without a thought in my mind at all.

Everything's just a blur.


	5. Chapter 5

**TRINA'S POV**

"I'm a girly-girl," I tell Johanna.

"So?" she asks.

"So, I don't want to do work. I was hoping you'd teach Nellie how to axe!"

"You do it," she says, picking up an axe of her own, "She was assigned to you."

I roll my eyes, "I know, but I just really don't feel like it today. Or, like, ever."

Now Johanna rolls her eyes, "It's not that dirty of a job," she says.

"I don't work hard, and you shouldn't either. You're a _Victor, _SIS! You won for us, remember? No work for us!"

"Being a Victor is a stressful job. I work to get out of it."

"Then take Nellie with you."

She finally nods, "Fine."

I smile, "Thank you!"

I skip out just as Bruce walks in.

"Hi!" he says, "I'm so excited! Just you and me, out-"

"Actually, Bruce, we're waiting for our newest partner."

"New partner?"

She nods, "Her name is Nellie."

**NELLIE'S POV**

My axing partner was supposed to be Trina, but there's been a change.

My lumbering team consists of Johanna, Bruce, and me I me.

Bruce is my age, and I often see him around school.

Johanna and Bruce are both my partners, even though both of them are so much more experienced than I am.

Johanna shows me the basic technique.

I whack a tree as hard as I can. It's satisfying.

Usually 9 is the age that kids start to learn how to axe, but, lucky Bruce, started last year, a whole year before everybody else!

I flip the hair out of my face. I'm going to have it all chopped off tomorrow.

Most girls here have fairly short hair. It's easier to get work done that way.

A girl gets her hair chopped off at age 9, usually, and lets it grow out again when they're out of work.

Except for Trina, of course.

We work most of the morning, before taking a break. Bruce and I chase each other around in a weird combination of tag and duck duck goose.

We've invented a new game, and it's fun.

We run and run, laughing, as Johanna sits on a stump and watches us.

Once we're back at the square, Bruce and I wait for the reapings to start.

I'm safe and sound, and I sit next to Bruce, my brother Mikey, and his sister, Lilly.

First reaped: Trina Mason.

Second: Tug Abalone, who could easily tear Trina apart.

Things look down for the priss who refused to get dirt under her fingernails…


	6. Chapter 6

**CARAWAY'S POV**

I sit up and yawn.

Oh. It's reaping day.

Usually, that means nothing to me. But today, it's the difference between life and death. It's my first reaping day.

I'm already sick to stomach, and have to force myself to sit up.

My curly blonde hair is everywhere I look. I giggle, forcing myself out of bed.

I wear a pink long-sleeved dress with a red bow in the back.

Four years ago I lost Ryan (who I had a huge baby crush on) in the Games. His friends and family moved to District 6. I want to be there, too.

I adjust the bow on my teddy bear, Sir Fluffington's, neck.

Yes, I still have a fat, soft, fluffy, beautiful blue teddy bear. Ryan made him for me when I was 5. His eyes are slightly uneven, and his smile is crooked. His left arm is higher up than his right, and his right leg is longer than his left.

He's the most adorably ugly teddy bear I've ever seen.

I put him in my backpack, (head popping out, of course) and skip out the door.

I meet up with my best friend Pepper. By the way her hair is messed up and she looks tired, I can tell she was up late at the shop.

"Did you sew all night?" I ask.

"I got enough for two meals for the whole family!" she combs her fingers down her dark hair, "Is it obvious?"

I nod, but laugh, "You look like a zombie!"

Her brother, Ricky, meets up with us just then, "Hey girlies!" he pats my head, "Sup?"

"Nothing." Ricky's a big 16-year old.

Pepper flicks her brother's hat off, and he chases it. Both of us laugh.

When Ricky comes back, he's grinning, putting the ball cap back on his head. He always wears one, to cover the red hair on his head.

He winks and smiles, kissing Pepper on the cheek, and hugging me, "Good luck, girls."

I smile at him, "Good luck, boy."

Pepper and I giggle as Ricky runs off to join the other boys his age.

Our Capitol escort steps up on the stage, and greets us insincerely.

Her fingers swim around in the glass bowl for the girls.

Pepper squeezes my hand, and I squeeze her hand and Sir Fluffington in my other hand.

"Caraway Abrams!" I freeze, and I'm sure my face is the reflection of pure shock.

I blink rapidly to put the situation in perspective, and walk to the stage stiffly, clutching my teddy bear to my chest.

"Yes, yes, yes! And, now… For the boy!"

I squeeze my eyes shut to prevent from crying.

She takes FOREVER to choose a slip for the boy's name.

"Ricky Hohnsworth!"

He's just as shocked as I am, as he slowly walks up to stage and pulls his hat over his eyes.

He stiffly takes my hand and squeezes it, and we walk back together to the Justice building.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Ok, so this story has a lot of references to characters in my other HG stories. This is a sequel-ish to my story Gone, which is well on its way and fairly long, but if you ever want to learn more about Daemien, Ryan, Gloss, Blake and the gang, or about Mike, Marvel, Jasper, or Poppy as children, I highly suggest you just read the reapings of Gone. Then everything will make a lot more sense. Also, if you like these characters, Nellie, Bruce, and others make an appearance in my other Arena, Memories. Again, these are all just suggestions, you don't have to read them, but that's where all of these names are coming from.**_

**POPPY'S POV**

4 years ago, I met Blake.

This very day, in fact.

4 years later, I miss him.

4 years later, Olive is my best friend.

4 years later, Rue and Skeeter are the lead in the musical.

4 years later, well… I'm ALIVE.

And, 4 years later, it's my first reaping day.

My nerves are out of control, for both myself, and my best friend, Olive Porter.

I'm scared to death she's going to get picked.

Anyways, the two of us spend our morning picking berries.

We pick the berries off the thorny bushes until my fingers bleed.

"Coming through!" shouts a boy, as he pulls a wheelbarrow up to us, "Berries?"

We each put our baskets in in cart, and Olive sneaks a handful for us to share.

"Watch out for nightlock, Porter!" he says with a laugh.

"Sure, Fenton!" Olive calls after him. She grins at me, "That's Crayton, but I call him by his last name. He calls me by my last name, too. I think he likes me!"

We giggle.

"We play sports together all the time," Olive grins.

"He's cute!" I remark with a giggle.

Hey, even though we live in this wasteland of a place, we still have schoolgirl crushes.

We go to pick up Rue and Skeeter, and see them loading a bunch of apples into a wheelbarrow.

Olive and I help them.

"Hey, Porter!" shouts Cr- Fenton, running up to us, "What's up?"

"Just helping load some apples up."

"Hey, that's cool!" He takes an apple and throws it into the wheelbarrow.

He salutes at Thresh as he takes the wheelbarrow back to the warehouse.

"So, who're these guys?"

"Poppy, Rue, Skeeter, this is Fenton."

"Crayton, technically!" he says, "But you can call me Cray. Look how cute y'all are!"

"I'm not cute!" I protest, "I'm 12!"

"We're ten," Rue says.

"I'm 14, so, to me, you're all adorable."

"What about me?" Olive asks, laughing.

"You're different, Porter." He looks at his watch, "Oh, man! Look at the time… I'll see you around, yeah?"

Olive nods.

"Good luck, Porter," he winks at her, "And, good luck, Poppy." He pats my head before rushing away.

"BYE!" Rue shouts after him.

I hug Rue, Skeeter, and Olive before running home to change.

I wear a red skirt and a pink blouse and tie up my hair in its usual droopy pigtails.

I get to the square just in time. Then, the video, which I actually have to WATCH now. It's really BORING.

Then, the moment of suspense. You could hear a pin drop throughout the whole District: the only sound is a bunch of papers swishing together as our escort grasps one of them and unfolds it.

"_Poppy Schward!"_

They forgot the Robertson, the name I usually use since Blake's parents adopted me.

No matter what last name you put on it, the name is still mine. I swallow hard and slowly walk on the stage. I plead quietly with Olive not to volunteer for me, and she seems to listen, which is a victory in its own for me.

Luckily, our escort never asks for volunteers, and picks the boy's name quickly.

"_Crayton Fenton!"_

This sucks on ice. I'll never forget his strong grip, as our escort practically shoves us back into the Justice Building.


	8. Chapter 8

**JASPER'S POV**

Gloss comes in first, and the first thing he says to me is, "Watch your mouth."

"What?"

"Watch what you say. It'll come back and bite you in the ass!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just warning you. You don't have to mouth off at everyone. Just go in, win, and come back. That's all."

"I'm going to have to talk-"

"Jasper, listen to me. You just have to be careful what words come out of your mouth, OK?"

I nod to satisfy him, "Sure. I'll be oh-so-careful."

"You're all sarcastic now, but you'll regret it later. Then you'll come crying to me for some booze and a whore."

"Right, right. What's got you so grim?"

He sighs, "Marvel's face when you volunteered, dude. Something's up."

And he leaves before I can even ask what.

As soon as Marvel storms in, I know that I must've done something wrong: yet again.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT?" Marvel screams at me.

"Done what?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!"

"Volunteered…?"

"YES, YOU DUMBASS!"

"Um-"

"HOW DID YOU NOT GET MY HINTS?"

"Hints? Marvel, you need to chill-"

"No, I DON'T need to chill! I-I gave you every hint I could to not do it, and you still did!"

"I don't know why you're so worried, I'm coming back."

He glares at me, "That's what I'm afraid of."

"What?"

"You've seen how Gloss has changed. He… He can't even think straight anymore, he's always out partying…"

"Well, I promise I won't let the Arena change me."

"But… It will, you know it will…"

"Well I won't forget you like Gloss did. And if I do, I promise you can… You can punch me in the face."

That gets a chuckle out of him. "Fine. Thank you."

I smile and we hug, "I'll be back. Back and better than ever."

"You had better be."

He winks, "You'll do great, Jasper."

I grin at him, "I know."

Kook runs in next and tackles me.

I hug him tightly.

"J-Jasper! Th-th-they t-too-took y-you…"

I put both of my hands on his shoulders, "I know, I know."

He paws at an invisible bird.

I brush the bright green bangs out of his face with my fingers, thinking about how it was all the way back when it was a dark brown.

I remember when we dyed it. It was me, the daughter of the owners of the dye shop, Glimmer, her friend Briar Rose, and Briar's sister Waverly.

I swear my best friend completely fell head over heels for Briar. I think it was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen in my life. Now, he doesn't talk to anyone really but me, but you could see it in his eyes.

Later he told me that a pink canary was tweeting to him the whole time.

Anyways, today he smiles at me, "I-I-I hea-rd… You-you're go-goin' ona a-a-adven-ven-ture!"

I nod slowly, "You're talking well today."

He grins and nods. I take him in my arms and hug him tightly. "I won't be gone for long, OK?"

"G-G-gone?"

I nod, "Yeah, I'll be gone. But I'll be back soon, Ok?"

By the confused look in his eyes I can tell he doesn't get it.

I repeat myself, slower this time, "I'll be gone. Gone. But I'll be back: I'll be back: soon. Very soon."

"Very soon," he repeats, and smiles at me.

I have to smile back at him.

He takes my hand in his and squeezes it.

"You-you'll be ba-back soon."

I nod, "Very soon."

I rub his knuckles with my fingers.

"I-I-I'll mi-iss you."

"I'll miss you too." I put a finger on his cheek.

I'm about to kiss him when the Peacekeepers grab my best friend by the back of his shirt and drag him out of the room. Even though his eyes are alarmed and blinking away tears, he doesn't make a single noise.


	9. Chapter 9

**FRANCESCA'S POV**

William comes in first.

With each tear that comes from his eye, I regret volunteering even more.

It's done and over with now.

"Freddy," he cries softly, "Why?"

"For you, Ok? For the girls, for Mason, for Tanner, and for myself."

"You're not going to die, are you?"

"I'm going to try my best, Will."

"Please do. _Please._"

"I'll try my very best. I'm a smart one, Will, you know that."

"I know you can do it."

"You bet I can! Love ya, Will."

"Love ya, Freddy." He smiles.

Sally and Julianna and Mallory are next.

Mallory's not so bad. Her brother is.

"Thank you for saving me. You can do it! You can win!" I nod, "I'll try my best, for you guys."

They smile at me.

Mallory hands me a silver ribbon from her hair, "For you."

"Thank you." We group-hug, and they're gone.

I wait and wait, and Mason runs in and picks me up off the ground in a hug, "Freddy!"

"Mason, thank the stars you're here." I bury my head in his neck and cry, "I thought I was going to lose it!"

"You're Ok, you're going to make it."

"I-I know…" Mason is so rhythm-oriented: like me: that it's hard not to be comforted by his hug.

"You're going to do it. You're going to win."

I nod to prevent from squeaking.

"You got it. You got this."

"I know… I know."

"I'll be here, waiting for you."

"I'll think of you, I promise."

He smiles at me, "Do it for your District. Do it, I know you can."

"Thank you for believing in me."

"Any time you need it." Mason grins.

"So long."

"I'll see you."

And he leaves.

Now my friends Nathalia and Theo follow and they both seem pretty torn apart.

"Oh, Francesca!" Nathalia tackle-hugs me.

"Nat!" Theo facepalms.

"Hi Theo," I greet with a grin.

"Hey Francesca."

Nathalia sits up, "Oh, your hair is so pretty… Did you do it yourself?"

I shake my head, "Nope. That was all Tanner."

"T-Tanner? Like, your brother?"

I nod, "Yep. He's gotten good at it."

She shrugs, "Hm."

"He needs a male influence in his life," Theo says, "I'm positive."

I shrug defensively, "Tanner's doing just fine on his own."

They both shrug. "Good luck, Francesca. We believe in you."

"Our Dad's already betting on you to win!" Nathalia adds.

"Guys, you can call me Freddy."

They both shake their heads, "Mom says that would be degrading to us."

I clench my teeth. This is the part about them that really gets on my nerves.

"I… I guess."

"As soon as you get back, I'm giving you a _VICTOR'S MAKEOVER!" _Nathalia squeals. Ok, not looking forward to _that _at all. Maybe Tanner will help…

"Haha… Sure…"

"And then maybe you and I can go out sometime?"

"I've been researching some new constellations for us to look at," I tell Theo with a smile.

Both of our parents think we're dating, which we're not. He's fairly older than I am… Ok, it's only three years, but still, we're just friends.

I hug both Campbells, and kiss Theo on the cheek before I wait.

Tanner's tiny footsteps pound as he runs in and tackles me, "FREDDY! YOU-YOU-YOU-"

"Tan, look at me. _I am going to win this."_

I hold my crying brother close to me and I tell him, _"I am going to win this."_

"_You are going to win this," _he repeats, and nods through tears, "I know you are."

"So don't cry. I'll be back in time, and you can braid my hair for the Victory tour."

"F-Freddy…" he sniffs.

"What's up, Chuck?"

He laughs, "I have something to tell you."

"And what's that?"

"I think I like someone in my school."

"And who's that?"

He looks up at me, blue eyes sparkling with confusion and worry.

"His name is Evan. He's really nice and really cute."

It takes me a second to react.

"Um… Tan.."

"Freddy, you can't tell anyone… Mommy and Daddy would have a fit…"

"Don't tell anyone, Tan. Don't tell a single soul until you're older and have time to think about it."

"I'm not 'posed to like boys."

"It's called homosexuality, Tanner. It's not wrong…"

"Ho-what?"

I put him back on the ground and kiss his forehead, "You'll understand when you're older. Remember," I put a finger over my mouth, "It'll be our secret."

He smiles and nods, "Got it."

And he waves to me before dashing off, a certain skip in his step.

My parents don't visit. I don't expect them to.

But I do expect to see Brad come through those doors.

Take me into his arms and kiss my lips like I've been waiting for him to do. To tell me he never stopped loving me, like I've never stopped loving him.

But, I wait and wait, and Brad never comes.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHIVE'S POV**

Wait… What just happened?

Ryder was REAPED. The harsh reality throws itself on me.

Finch runs in first, putting her arms around my neck. "Chive!"

"Hey." I sway her side to side. I know her mind is flooded with pictures. Of Shana, of her beautiful older sister Brege, of everything.

"Please, Chive."

"I know. I'm not wearing pain on my face for nothing."

She giggles softly, "I guess you're right."

"Don't watch if you don't have to," are my last words to her as we hug.

Ryder runs in, "DROP AND GIVE ME 20!" he barks.

I am immediately on the floor, doing pushups.

"Come on! GO GO GO!"

"I'm going," I grunt.

"UP! UP! UP! Jumping jacks! GO!"

"I'm trying!" I jump up again.

"NOW MOUNTAIN-CLIMERS," and I jump back down again.

"Now, Happy feet!" I move my feet as fast as I can until I see my brother fighting tears. I stop and scoop him up.

"K-kick their asses," he says.

"Language," I nag. He sighs. "Thank you for volunteering for me."

"Thank you for making me sweat," I tease.

"You can do it, Chive. Just stay away from the Careers."

"I'm gonna try." I hand him my elastic headband, "It's sweaty, but it's all I have to give you."

He gives me a wristband and smiles, "So we'll match."

I smile, and give him a huge hug. Then, there he goes.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: This chapter will make a lot more sense if you read Daemien's POV in Gone. Just the reaping/post reaping._

**MIKE'S POV**

It hits me in that sad room. This place… I got my first kiss here.

It's where Daemien sat, waiting to be sent off to death. And now it's my turn.

My head is killing me, and every sound I hear echoes.

Mark and Quinn are right in front of me, but they look blurry.

"Mike, _Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike… _Are you Ok? _K? K? K? K?"_

"I'm fine," I stutter.

"You're going to do great, _great, great, great."_

"Y-y-yeah… I-I'll t-try."

"Don't stress, _stress, stress, stress, stress," _Mark echoes in my head.

I nod, "Lots of love, _love, love, love, love," _Quinn says. She kisses my cheek. Mark smiles and hugs me.

I've known him now for 4 years, just about, and we've become good friends. Liam and Matheus visit next… Or… At least, I think.

They say their goodbyes and I hug Matheus and shake hands with Liam.

And the last in is Hannah.

"Oh Mike-"

Suddenly I explode on her.

"Don't you dare forget me!"

She's shocked. I can see a lot more clearly now, but it makes my head ache even worse.

"I'll never forget you, Mike!"

"Don't even say that!"

"What do you mean, I-"

"DAEMIEN BRIVANLOU-MITCHELL! YOU'VE FORGOTTEN THAT SHE IS THE REASON YOU HAVE THE FAME AND FORTUNE IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN THOUGHT OF HER FOR FOUR FUCKING YEARS!"

Hannah begins to cry, "You're exactly right," she says, through tears.

I suddenly soften a little, "I… I know that part of it Is not your fault. You've been busy lately with Rosy and Matheus… But, if and when I die, please. PLEASE. Think of me and Daemsdale every once in a while. Take this. Put it somewhere that you always look." I hand her my set of keys to Daemien's car. "Matheus can have the key, when he's ready. But, keep the keychain, Ok?"

She nods, "But you have to do something for me." I nod. "Please, forget about Daemien. Just for two weeks! So that you can fight your best and come back alive. Can you do that?"

I shrug, "It'll be hard. But I'll try." We hug. She hands me a little toy teacup. "Rosy wanted me to give this to you. I told her to stay home… She's not ready to see this yet."

"Tell her I said thank you," I choke out.

"Really try to forget, but if you can't I understand." She smiles at me.

"I'll miss you, Hannah," I tell her, and we hug one last time.


	12. Chapter 12

**CARAWAY'S POV**

My family comes in first. I hug my younger sister Spindle and hold her close to me.

My parents both go on and on at once.

"Stop!" I say, "You may as well cheer for Ricky… I don't have a chance."

My Mom fights tears, "Oh, Caraway. My angel. My sweet baby…"

"We all love you. You know that, right?"

I nod, of course. "You can win, "Spindle says. I laugh, "I wish. Who would ally with a 12-year-old girl?"

"Who says you need allies?"

"She's got a point," my father adds, "If you don't find an ally, go solo."

I nod, "I'll do my best."

My Dad chuckles and punches my shoulder gently, "That's the spirit!"

"I love you all. I'll hopefully see you soon." Spindle smiles, "I'll see you, Caraway."

I know that I made them happy, especially her. And, that makes me feel good.

They're forced out the door.

Pepper runs in next.

Why is she visiting me?

"Oh, Caraway!"

"Why are you here? You should be with your brother!" I can see the tears streaking her cheeks and know that she must've already seen him.

She sighs and throws her arms around me. I hug her back.

"Cheer for Ricky. He's your brother, and I know that you love him."

"I really wish that you could both live."

"Pepper, listen. I honestly don't care if you choose to cheer for Ricky."

"I love you…"

"You too." I hug her tightly, and she's suddenly gone.

"It's just you and me now, I tell my bear, rubbing him against my cheery cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

**POPPY'S POV**

Mom and Dad run in and hug me. Four years ago, they were right next door, with Blake.

I had only known them for a couple hours.

"Poppy, my child!" Mom cries.

"It's Ok, baby," My dad says. I force a smile and nod, "I'm fine."

"You-you are?" I nod. "I'm hanging in there."

"We are so proud of you, honey," Mom says.

"You've certainly grown your wings."

I smile bigger… That's what Blake told me 4 years ago.

"Good luck, Poppy. We love you, no matter what." I wink, "Thanks. Hey, you never know!"

Well, yes you do. I mean, who would ally with a 12-year-old girl?

Rue and Skeeter run in and I don't even have time to think about it. They cry and cry.

Rue takes my left shoulder, Skeeter my right.

I keep telling myself not to cry.

"Sssssh… Sssssh…" They look up at me just as Olive comes in. She sits beside us.

"Look, just like Blake said four years ago, life is a journey. Mine may or may not end here. Yours is still going. You can take time to enjoy your youth. I still am. Take the time to grow your wings. Because, life isn't all about surviving the storm. Heck, no. It's all about putting on your ducky rain boots and dancing in the rain. Do you understand?"

"I should've volunteered… I should've-"

"No. No you shouldn't have. I wouldn't have even talked to you ever again if you did. Because, guess what?" I smile.

"What?" Skeeter asks it in a tiny voice.

"If I live, well, that's great. But, if I die, I'll get to reunite with Blake! And, Mom and Dad! _ My _Mom and Dad!" I love to think about it like that.

"B-But…"

"Don't hate anyone involved in this… Think of it as a good thing! You've _seen _Blake's angel, I know he exists! And, I'll be there, watching over you, too."

I study Olive's face. "It looks like you've seen a ghost…"

"Hunh? Oh, nothing."

I smile at them, eyes misty with tears that just won't come out.

"You don't have to miss me. I'll always be here with you. Just not…."

"Here," Rue finishes quietly, tears bubbling over her eyes.

Rue and Skeeter both hug me, and they leave together, hand-in-hand.

"They're so going to get married someday," I say.

Olive tries to smile, "Yeah…."

I take Blake's wooden charm out of my pocket and put it in Olive's hand. "This is for you. Hold on to it. It now represents me and Blake."

Then she suddenly explodes into tears, "I don't deserve this!"

"What's wrong?"

She looks up at me through her tears, "It's Cray…" she sighs, "He kissed me."

I smile, "Well, that's great!"

"No, it's not great! He's your competition, he's going into the Arena with you…"

I just chuckle, "Romance happens in weird places, doesn't it? It isn't planned or expected, it just… Happens."

She dries her eyes, "Why aren't you mad at me?"

I shrug, "Why would I be?"

"If it counts, I made him promise not to kill you."

"And I won't kill him." She hugs me tightly, "You're great."

"I love you, Olive. And, Rue and Skeeter, too."

"Try to win," she whispers to me, "But… If not…" She smiles and blinks a tear out of her eye, "Tell Blake I said hi."


	14. Chapter 14

**JASPER'S POV**

The Capitol is SPECTACULAR!

Seriously, the most amazing sight ever. And I though District 1 was cool.

I do regret leaving everyone behind, especially Kook… Someone needs to reach out to him, and fast.

But, he's no longer my problem. My head needs to be 100% in the game.

When I snatch a look at my mentor, Briar, suddenly Kook escapes my mind.

She smiles at me. Her eyes are a very vibrant purple, and her blonde hair is tied up on the sides of her head in two buns.

She's a quiet one, very petite and refined, but she's a vicious killer in the Arena.

Yeah, she's older than me, and MAN, she is even hotter than she was when I used to know her back home.

"Hey," she greets, and I wave.

She stops, "Hey, you're friends with Kookaburra, right?"

I nod hesitantly. No mention of Kook has ever ended well.

"You're the gay couple of the school, are you not."

"No…"

"I'm just teasing you. I'll get you out of this alive so that you can go dump 'im and get a _real girlfriend._ Why do you even waste your time on him, anyways? I mean, everyone thought that because you two are always so clingy, we all thought that you were the gay couple of the school. You would be the first ones to openly come out…."

"We aren't a couple," I mutter.

"Oh, I know," she says sarcastically, "You're not thinking of his beautiful blue eyes or his bright smile. You don't care about his quick feet or his perfectly wavy hair. You're not thinking about his sense of humor or his creative imagination…"

Well, now that she puts it like that… "Wait just a second! Why would _you _be thinking about all those things?"

"Just taunting you…."

"No way you could know all those things! Unless you've listened to our conversations, you would never know anything about his personality. Have you even ever seen him play any kind of sports? And how come you pay attention to his eyes, hm?"

She scowls at me, "I was there when he made us dye his hair green, dumbass."

I scowl right back at her, "Doesn't prove anything."

She shrugs, "Just put your game face on, Stupid, and just maybe you can get back to your retarded boyfriend."

I roll my eyes, "He's NOT mentally retarded!"

She just smirks at me, "Right."

Great. Already made myself another enemy.

I sigh and try to calm myself down. _Just ignore her… You haven't lost all hope yet…_

**BRIAR'S POV**

Man, for a so-called "nerd," Jasper's an idiot.

He hasn't caught on to my strategy.

Trust me, all Careers are the same. The angrier a Career gets, the better they fight.

Trust me, it's working. Jasper already hates me and it's only day one.

Of course, when it's all over, I'll apologize. He'll mean the world to me. If he wins.

I have to think on my feet, though… Jasper is snappy with his comebacks.

He did catch on to my rambling… I mean, what high-class Victor would fall in love with a mentally-delusional boy?

I can't. I won't.

Now, all I have to do is keep plucking at him, and he's sure to burst eventually.

Then he'll kill every last one of them, and I'll have gotten myself a Victor on my first try.

I grin wickedly. This'll be fun…


	15. Chapter 15

**FRANCESCA'S POV**

Wiress is one of the best people ever.

Her Victor's talent is cooking, and she often volunteers to help at school events.

She always let Brad and I up on the roof of her huge house to look at the stars together. He listened to me rant about everything to ever exist, and then put in his opinion. Then we'd just lay back on the cold concrete of the roof and look at the stars. Sometimes, I would point out constellations. All the while, he'd gently tap with his drumsticks.

The stupid things.

I don't exactly hate drumming. No, what I hate are my parents.

That's why I have to get home and protect Tanner.

Ugh. Even Wiress makes me think of everything I left behind…

I really don't want to be here. Not one bit; not at all.

I want to be up in my room with Tanner, staring at equations as her tugs at my hair.

Or, sitting in the slums with William and Mason, drinking hot chocolate.

Even in the Campbell living room, sitting in between the twins on the couch as both of them go on and on about rich-kid things.

Anywhere but here, on the way to my death.

I stare out the window, and get lost in my own thoughts.

**CHIVE'S POV**

My mentor's name is Sam. He was Brege's boyfriend, before she killed herself…

Anyways, he was reaped into the Arena and won to avenge Brege and Shanna, and became District 5's 4th Victor.

"Hi, Chive. Long time, no see."

"Yeah… I guess it is…"

"Look-"

"I never loved Brege."

"Yes you did. I know you did. Even when we were dating, you did."

"Did not, I swear, we were always just friends."

"It was impossible to _not _love her."

"Sam, you're just being silly, I never loved Brege like that."

"You were always there for her, even when I was."

"I loved Brege like my sister. That's it-"

"I saw the way you looked at her."

"Don't be mad, Sam, I just-"

"I think she loved you, too."

"That's insane."

"It's true."

"She kept me like her little brother."

"I could see it in her eyes."

"Stop talking like that, Sam! It's stupid! Besides, it's all done and over now." I scowl at the floor.

He sits next to me and we both scowl at the floor together.

"'S not your fault," he mutters.

"Not yours either," I mumble.

We exchange a dark glance, and just sit for the rest of the ride in a deadly silence.

**MIKE'S POV**

The first thing I think when I get on the train is, 'I should just end it now before they do it for me.'

I run and try to find somewhere where I can smack my head and end my life.

I kneel in front of a table and put my hands on either side of the corner. I'm about to do it, to, when I hear a loud voice that sends me backwards.

I feel strong hands grab my shoulders and pull me up. I really want to just shake the blood around in my head and hopefully might just die then, but I don't.

Instead, I hear loud voices talking frantically.

"ER!"

"What do you need, Leeroy?"

"We need medical help right now! Right here!"

I feel those same strong hands pushing me forward. I stumble forward and almost fall flat on my face.

I feel two people now, each taking me by an arm and carrying me along.

Then I finally give up and let myself slip out of consciousness….

**CARAWAY'S POV**

My mentor's name is David, and he seems awful shocked to see a tiny girl like me that was chosen as tribute.

But, this is the Hunger Games. Anything could happen here.

"So," he starts, staring at the walls, then the floor, then the ceiling, then out the window, "What are your strong points?"

I think.

And think.

And think some more.

I don't want to talk to David… It feels so much like I'm letting him down by being such a puny little 12-year-old.

"Can you run?"

I nod shallowly.

"Can you shoot an arrow or throw a spear?"

We both know the answer to this question to be a huge NO, but I try to stay optimistic. "I can learn."

He nods.

David is a short and somewhat boney guy. He used his smarts to become a Victor, but to be completely honest, I have no idea how he won.

I think he ate sugar-coated cereal that morning. Put him on a sugar rush and he becomes insane…

I hate this feeling that I'm letting him down already. It's so frustrating!

Ricky and his mentor Cecilia come back in and he sits as far away from me as possible, adjusting the hat on his shaggy ginger hair. I look at my feet and hold back tears. This is going to be the worst month of my life.

**POPPY'S POV**

The train ride is silent.

I draw in my little makeshift sketchbook while Chaff watches and chugs liquor.

I draw Blake, just as I remember him, and myself, flying around with beautiful white wings.

Just like I saw his angel, the one time.

I draw other things, too, but only get halfway through my drawing of an apple tree before my mind wanders back to Blake…

"Hey, you girl."

"Hm?" I look up, finally hoping for some mentorly advice.

"Draw me up some more alcohol!" he drunkenly teases.

I scribble the shape of a poorly drawn beer bottle, rip it out, and put it on his lap.

I let him figure out on his own that he can't actually drink from it.

And, with that, I get peace and quiet for the rest of the train ride, and begin to doodle.

When I doodle, my mind wanders to my chariot outfits.

And then to interviews….

And soon, I'm doodling outfit designs for my hair and make-up, before I'm sent off to the Arena and my death.

_**A/N; YAY! Another update! Next update… CHARIOTS!**_


	16. CHARIOTS

**CHARIOT RIDES, THIRD PERSON POV**

"And here come our tributes!" shouts Caesar Flickerman.

Over at District 1, Marvel, Gloss and Kook sit in Gloss's Victor living room on the couch and watch for Jasper. Gloss sits in the middle, with Kook to his left and Marvel to his right.

With each coming Games, little Nikko Hollenbeck-Young of District 2 trains harder, runs faster, does anything he needs to do to become a menacing killer. After losing his sister Scout in the 68th Games, he's neglected every other person he knows. He watches the TV, studying the tribute from his District, Grant Theasus.

Grant's little sister Artemis Theasus sits in her little living room with her best friend Pit. The two girls watch for Grant in his glory.

Back in District 3, Mallory tries to get Brad out to the family room, but eventually leaves him in his bedroom.

Brad can't stand to watch this mess he's made. This nightmare that he blames 100% on himself.

Tanner watches with William and Mason in the slums. The three boys take turns cranking the television.

In District 4, Victor Annie Cresta and her step-brother Finn play cards. Finn misses Finnick, and is careful not to mention the Games to Annie.

Over at District 5, Finch can't even watch, and Ryder looks up at the TV for only a second, to see his brother in a neon yellow team jersey.

Ryder smiles slightly, full of pride and also a little amused.

In District 6, Hannah doesn't force Matheus or Rosy to watch. They play in the living room.

Mike stands next to his District partner, a bandage wrapped around his head.

Mark and Quinn sit in their bedroom and watch.

Mark, worried for his best friend Mike just like he was for his best friend Ryan, sighs. This is out of his hands.

In District 7, Johanna watches her sister, hoping that Blight can mentor her ditzy sister to victory. She knows that Blight can do it, but might not have the patience to try.

Caraway's family in District 8 is actually excited to see her tonight, in all her glory. They savor every minute of seeing her face that they can.

Pepper doesn't know what to think anymore, and has been in her room, covered in blankets with a red teddy bear that she got from Mark before he left.

Over in District 11, Rue, Olive and Skeeter all huddle around Olive's tiny TV, away from Rue's little siblings in case any of them cry out.

Behind the fence in 12, Gale, Rory and Charlie sit in the woods, chasing animals.

Jasper hates his stupid outfit but smiles anyways. He looks over at the Two tributes and feels very intimidated by Grant especially.

Freddy dreads this. She regrets everything, especially her decision to volunteer.

Chive feels stupid, but thinks about Ryder having a laughing fit at home and grins. He's never been afraid to be a clown, so he decides to flaunt it.

Mike constantly begs his District partner to push him off the chariot and kill him, but the girl frowns and looks away.

Caraway feels very pretty, even though her outfit is a little ridiculous. She skips around happily.

After a fairly long fight with his stylist, Ricky won a hat to cover his hair with.

Poppy bounces on her feet, excited for chariots. Crayton swallows his nerves and tries to smile.

After the rides are over, everyone is exhausted, but most nobody can sleep: from excitement, from disturbances, and even from nightmares.


	17. Chapter 17

**JASPER'S POV**

Time to train.

And by train, of course, I mean show off every skill I've learned to the others and scare them.

And, I guess, to assess the competition.

People can sometimes overlook the lesser Districts, but they can be dangerous.

District 3's can be very smart. The girl seems to be a genius. Plus, she did volunteer, which means she has to be out to kill, right? Even though she's so young and scrawny, I've learned that sometimes the smallest ones can also be the most insane. Like her, for sure.

District 5's can sometimes be powerful. The boy this year is tall and looks fairly strong. He also volunteered, which seems odd, but it's no surprise. He is 18, and that can be scary. He seemed determined. And his brother seemed determined to keep him from volunteering. He wore elastic headgear and face paint, for Heaven's sake. If that doesn't scream winning attitude, I don't know what does.

District 6's can also be smart cookies: but usually aren't so much to worry about, either. The boy this year is also 18, which is always something to look out for, but he's injured and it's very clear that he can't even think straight.

District 7's are usually scary. And the boy is this year. I think his name is Tug. And he seems like he could rip any of our heads off at any given time. But the girl is a joke, which is a relief to me. She stands in the corner and does nothing. The sexy ones are still ones to look out for, though. They can trick you at any given moment. I would make a Gloss reference here, but he did kill her in the end, which definitely proved my thoughts wrong.

Anyways, District 8's are usually no worry. They don't have a lot of food to eat, and no real hard labor to do… Or at least no strength. They can sometimes be hyper, and some are smart, but others, like the pair this year, are jokes. The girl is 12, for crying out loud, and absolutely starving, by the looks of it. And I think the boy would die from embarrassment if you took the hat off his head.

District 9's are pretty much always a joke. Again, they're malnourished, with exhausting work, but nothing that would really make them stronger. How hard can it even be to pick grain anyways? This year the tributes are weak, as always, and they aren't usually extremely smart anyways.

District 10's can be strong. Working with livestock all day takes muscle. They can be a little obnoxious, chatty, and talkative, but not the smartest. Because they don't work with berries a lot, it'd be really easy to trick them into eating something poisonous. But they're very knowledgeable about animals. And they are really good at knot-tying, lassos, and some are good at weapons, but some aren't. The boy this year looks fairly formidable, but the girl looks like she should be fairly easy to defeat.

District 11's can vary. Some are tiny, starving, and practically already dead. Others are tall, strong-built from wheelbarrows, and could easily strangle someone. Either way, pretty much all of them know their stuff about berries; and can pass the test with flying colors at crazy speeds, especially the older ones. The younger ones are usually a lot less knowing but still know a good deal. They're not particularly strong or fast but they are certainly not gullible. The girl this year is another twelve-year-old. What a joke. The boy is one of those, _smart but not athletic _kids. He will be easy to kill and I'll also enjoy doing so.

Then, there's District 12. Which is just… District 12. Their tributes are usually bones with a side of skin who are from the very bottom of the District. What do they call that, the Seat? Something like that. But anyways, they are usually the ones that are practically already dead, and this year is no exception. They're younger this year, but that just makes it all the easier to end their lives for them. They can sometimes be smart, and sometimes a threat, but it's been gradually deteriorating since the 50th Hunger Games, won by their one and only living victor, Haymitch Abernathy.

The only tribute I'm really really scared of is the boy from District 2, Grant Theasus. He could absolutely be the death of me, but I can't let that happen. I have to get back home, and some District 2 thug won't change that. But, he is scary. I let him take the lead of the Careers for now, but I will take it back soon… I hope…

I like training. It's fun. It's always been fun, it will always be fun for me because I just love it.

Grant still succeeds in scaring me, but I try not to let it show too much. I have to get out of this alive.

I still can't wait to see training scores, though.

**FRANCESCA'S POV**

I've spent all my life studying. I know how to do things, I just need to put my knowledge to the test and do them.

Throwing a spear is all physics, really.

I can calculate the exact angles and measurements to get that spear on the target, but my body is just too awkward and frankly sucky to complete the task. I suck at weapons. I'm not that strong. I have fairly strong arms, just because my parents forced me to drum my whole life. But other than that I just don't. Also, I just don't like the feeling of training to kill people.

I'm calculating angles when I hear screaming.

A fight has broken out.

Chive Robinson, if I remember right (which I most always do) and Ricky Hohnsworth are screaming at each other about a spear.

"You took it!"

"DID NOT!"

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Suddenly, as if appearing out of nowhere, the little Poppy Robertson-Schward from District 11 pops up between the boys just as Chive swings his fist. It makes impact with her stomach and she says, "STOP! We're going to be killing each other in less than FIVE DAYS! Can't this wait!?"

Chive doesn't unclench his fists.

"Besides, there never even was a spear there," she adds, "Never was, never will be."

"I KNOW it was there! I saw it!"

I saw it, too. And my brain never lies. It was definitely there. She's just trying to mess with us.

"Well if neither of you have it, where is it? Spears don't just disappear, you know?" she quizzes.

Chive shrugs, "I could care less. Fuck off, kid."

He walks away. Ricky runs a hand through his scraggly red hair before putting his hat back on it.

I sit next to the 18-year-old from District 6, Mike Callister, at the knot-tying station. He's 18, and has a bandage around his head.

He looks at me, a blank expression in his eyes, and mutters, "Daemien? Did you grow out your hair?"

I wave my hand in front of his face. He doesn't even move his eyes. I think it's a combination of lack of sleep and a concussion. A bad one, at that.

But I am a bit of a master of the Hunger Games, and I remember Daemien Brivanlou-Mitchell from the 68th Hunger Games. She was 13 when she died. I also vaguely remember Mike somehow, but I don't remember from where.

He appears to be in a really weird trans, a very strange state of mind.

"I'm not Daemien…" I say quietly, even though I must look like her.

He hugs me, "I missed you, Daem-O. I'm so happy to see you…"

"Mike, I'm Freddy, not Daemien."

He looks at me for a second, life blinking back into his eyes.

"Oh! U-u-u-u-u-um… S-s-sorry…"

"It's fine, Mike. As long as you know who I am."

"Y-y-you l-look j-just l-l-like h-her."

He heaves a sigh and suddenly shudders with pain.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital? You seem bad."

"W-Well… I sh-should. B-b-but… I-I j-just w-want to f-fight on. Y-ya know?"

I nod even though he's obviously in extreme pain.

I admire his perseverance and courage.

Here, you see someone who deserves to win.

And I'm going to help him.

And if I don't, he shall.

I promise.


End file.
